Known methods and systems for counteracting malodors can involve use of high levels of fragrance to simply “drown out” or “mask” the malodor in question. This approach could result in an unacceptably high fragrance intensity and inefficient use of materials. Known methods and systems can be appreciated from U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,233,516 and 9,795,142.